Zhao Yun
Zhao Yun (趙雲, courtesy; Zhao Zilong 趙子龍) is a main character from the third series: K.O.3an Guo. Although he is listed as the third Tiger General, his level of power is almost equivalent to Guan Yu. Personality and traits He is a handsome-looking and gracefully mannered young man. His chivalry attitude and heart-capturing glance draw more attention from girls in his surrounding than he wants. Zhao Yun has been so attractive to girls since childhood that he grabs attention from every girl at sight, except Diao Chan. But once his sight turns away, their hearts will break... literally. Biography ''K.O.3an Guo'' Loss of Power When Dong Zhuo tricked the Generals into a trap, Zhao Yun was stored with the device "Lock Maria," and his power was locked away for a short period of time until his friends found the remote that could remove the device's hold on him. After his power was restored, he removed the cloth on his head and showed his hair. Leave In 38th Round, Ma Chao's father was troubled by Yuan Shao's overflowing army and so was forced to ask Ma Chao to leave Dong Han to help his army. In order to help him advance their power, Zhao Yun and Huang Zhong went along. In the 46th Round, it is confirmed that Cao Cao's participation helped them settle the struggle. They are restoring to Ma Chao's father's school and prepare to return to Dong Han Academy once everything is settled. Return After a long time of absence, Zhao Yun returns with Ma Chao and Huang Zhong in the 49th Round and joins forces with Sun Quan after Liu Bei persuades everyone to switch sides against Cao Cao. Almost as soon as he returned, Liu Bei sends him, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei out to fight against Cao Cao alongside Zhou Yu and the Jiang Dong army, but before the war begins, Sun Quan makes a shocking revelation that inadvertly makes him retreat from the war. Soonafter his return, Liu Bei takes over Yizhou High School and Zhao Yun is immediately transferred to guard the school grounds. Later, he finds out that Liu Bei had merely tricked people to become the acting principal of Yizhou High School, and that the Liu Bei they knew previously was really Xiu impersonating him. Despite knowing that Xiu had used another's identity, he still considers him as their ideal big brother and joins in their final battle against Ye Si Ti. One Month Later One month after the final battle, Zhao Yun leaves Liu Bei, like all of his friends, and embarks on a journey to figure out whether his heartbreaking eyes have lost their powers on females. During his travel, he comes across two young girls and manages to charm them with his eyes, and thus realizes that he has not lost his charm. Aliases *''Yun'' (雲) by his friends. Relationships Friendships , Huang Zhong, Ma Chao, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu]] *'Guan Yu' (關羽) and Zhang Fei (張飛) Zhao Yun initially did not get along with Guan Yu, and has shown dislike toward Zhang Fei; but after they face a challenge together, they learn to overcome their problems and become friends as well as equivalent partners in battle, although Zhang Fei still likes to tease him from time to time. *[[Ma Chao|'Ma Chao']] (馬超) and [[Huang Zhong|'Huang Zhong']] (黃忠) Like Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun considers Ma Chao and Huang Zhong as two of his most important friends and partners. *[[Xiu|'Xiu']] (脩) Because of Zhang Fei and Guan Yu are oath brothers to Xiu, Zhao Yun thinks of him as an older brother-type. He even calls him "big bro" to pay his respect. Even after Xiu's true identity is revealed, he still considers him as their big brother rather than the real Liu Bei and is willing to help him protect their worlds. *[[Diao Chan|'Diao Chan']] (貂蟬) and Sun Shang Xiang (孫尚香) During their first encounter, Zhao Yun shows fascination in Diao Chan, because she is the first female to not fall for his attractive glance, but there is nothing romantic between these two. As time passes and Sun Shang Xiang transfers to their school, Diao Chan and Ah Xiang become romantically involved with Guan Yu and Xiu respectively, and Zhao Yun begins to respect them as sisters-in-law. *'Da Qiao' (大喬) While Da Qiao transferred to Dong Han to investigate Sun Ce's missing, he treated her with kindness despite she hated his friend Guan Yu, due to him being the primary suspect. They went on better terms after Guan Yu was exonerated. *[[Cao Cao|'Cao Cao']] (曹操) Their relationship is fainter than most people. Nevertheless, they are friends who would help each other whenever possible. Their friendship is sometimes struggling as they both show affections toward Xiao Qiao, but they have never held any serious grudge against one another. and Zhao Yun]] Love Life *'Xiao Qiao' (小喬) Xiao Qiao has a crush on Zhao Yun. While he was powerless, Xiao Qiao helped him figure out a way to restore his power. This short period of time brings the two of them closer to each other, however, their relationship stays between friends. Though they are not a couple, Zhao Yun has shown major affections to her proving that he may romantic feelings for her. For example, in the ''17th Round'' when Diao Chan was going to share her ice cream with Guan Yu (and Ah Xiang shared with Xiu/Liu Bei), he shared his ice cream with Xiao Qiao and when Zhang Fei going to eat some of their ice cream, Xiao Qiao would not let him saying that the ice cream was theirs (reffering to Zhao Yun and herself). In the 27th Round, however, he tells his friends that he thinks of her as a little sister. After his long absence between the 39th and 48th Rounds, he returns to Xiao Qiao, saying that he has begun to think of her more than just a sister. By the end of the series, they stay as close friends. Other *'Lu Bu' (吕布) Initially, he disliked Lu Bu for his relationship to Diao Chan which caused heartbreaks to Guan Yu. His dislike toward him increases when he finds out that Lu Bu is Dong Zhuo's adopted son. However, after Lu Bu helps them restore Principal Wang's health, he began to treat with little friendly attitude until Dong Zhuo twists everything around and permanently turns them against each other. Powers Like many other characters throughout the series, Zhao Yun has displayed the ability of super-speed and advanced martial arts infused with inhuman strength. Zhao Yun was able to use Meng Da during his fight against Lu Bu. Zhao Yun is a powerful and well-trained martial artist; his power is almost equal to that of Guan Yu's and is therefore the second strongest in the team. Coiled Dragon Kick (盤龍踢) Zhao Yun can use a flipping attack called "Coiled Dragon Kick" (盤龍踢), a double-flipping kick move that sends out two whirling rings toward the opponent. Dragon Shaped Taichi (龍形太極) His most powerful attack is "Dragon Shaped Taichi" (龍形太極), a movie that allows him to send out energy in the form of the yin and yang symbol. Original Power-user of Wind (風的原位異能行者) In ''20th Round'', when Xiu/Liu Bei tries to shield his army from a lethal attack, his magical force field expands throughout the horizon upon encountering Zhao Yun's power and Xiu/Liu Bei realizes that Zhao Yun, like him, is an original power-user of wind (風的原位異能行者). However, Zhao Yun is unaware of this fact himself. With Xiu/Liu Bei on his side, they can combine their powers to produce humongous energy that is usually beyond their individual reach. However, by merging their powers requires a huge amount of energy, which will zap their powers even faster until they are unable to further use this method. Weapon Wind Following Silver Cleansing Spear (追風洗銀槍) Zhao Yun’s primary weapon is a white spear called “Wind Following Silver Cleansing Spear” (追風洗銀槍), with sharp teeth tinted with neo-green color. Its name indicates that it can move as fast as the wind. Origin Zhao Yun is on a major military general from the civil wars of the late Han Dynasty and during the Three Kingdoms era of China. For most of his career, Zhao Yun served the warlord Liu Bei, playing a part in the establishment of Shu Han. In literature and folklore he is lauded as the third member of the Five Tiger Generals.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhao_Yun Trivia *Zhao Yun is one of few males to wear a siman in white colour. The other being Lu Bu. *In the initial episodes, he is always seen having a black cloth wrapped around his head. He took it off in the 9th round after his martial arts skills were restored. References Category:Main characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Original Power-users Category:Muggles Category:Power-users Category:Males